


Staring back at me

by amerrierworld



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mirror Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld
Summary: Carol gets what she wants.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Staring back at me

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr request: Carol/Therese with top Carol and mirrors.

Therese heard the dressing room door clicking shut before seeing her blonde lover in the reflection. Her perfume drifted slowly towards her as Carol stepped into the space, watching Therese tidy up after her most recent model had come to the studio for a modelling session.

Carol had shown up a tad too early to pick Therese up, but rather than waiting in her car, she lingered by the door and watched Therese submersed in her work. 

The model was some tanned, European beauty who giggled with a twinkle in her eyes and enamoured people with the gap in her teeth. But Carol didn’t care much for her, because Therese was wearing a button-down and vest, with loose jeans cuffed at the bottoms and in just her socks. She sat cross-legged on the studio space floor, so that her camera tilted up towards the model arching her shoulders and arms in numerous sensual and bewitching poses.

When Therese noticed Carol watching patiently with her arms crossed and eyes glittering, she had only stuttered a moment before finishing the shots. And as the model had gotten her things and changed her clothes, Carol nearly pounced on Therese right there on the floor, because the brunette had to gall to undo one of her top buttons.

Therese introduced Carol _-her roommate-_ to the model, who amicably shook her hand, said they should all go out for drinks sometime, and was eager to see the finished product soon. 

“I’ve got to clean up,” Therese said to Carol once they were alone, pecking her cheek. “Give me 15 minutes?”

Carol had contently hummed in the back of her throat and watched her lover scuttle back to the studio, putting away equipment and tidying up, then going to the dressing room and making sure nothing was left behind. Though Therese used the space for her work throughout the week, it didn’t belong to her, and the owner rented it out over the weekends for other creative minds. So, she liked to be thorough and not leave anything behind at the end of the week.

Now, it looked quite bare. There were no windows, and only the bulb lights framing the mirror were on, bathing Therese in warm light as she wiped down the desk space. That’s when Carol noticed the photographer had rolled up her sleeves, and her nostrils flaring at the sight. 

“What do you want for dinner tonight?” she asked, seemingly oblivious to Carol’s reaction. “I was thinking we could stop by that Chinese place, the one Dannie recommended, on the way home?”

“Oh, sure,” Carol replied. Therese ran a cloth over the mirror, stretching up to catch the top edge of it. Her shirt rode up, revealing milky skin underneath. Carol came closer.

“Was it very busy today?”

“Hm, not really. I’ve managed to finish a lot of print orders. The last appointment only ran late because that girl was such a _talker.”_

_“_ I bet,” Carol was practically flush against Therese’s back at this point, distracted by the way she seemed to glow in the lights. Therese was teetering as she tried dusting the top lights off. She nearly tipped forward had two hands not gripped her hips, making her squeal but holding her steady.

“I don’t think your landlord will care much about the dust on the top lights, darling,” Carol brushed her lips over the shell of Therese’s ear. 

“I know, but you know me,” Therese protested, “I like to be-”

“Thorough,” Carol finished, before nudging Therese’s head to the side with her nose and pressing a firm kiss on her neck. She felt the muscles tense and quiver underneath her mouth and couldn’t help but run her teeth along the skin as well, making Therese gasp, and press back entirely against her. 

The brunette stilled, breathing heavily as she realized what the firmness was that she felt underneath Carol’s slacks. And when Carol caught her lustful gaze in the mirror, with her mouth hanging slightly open, she knew that Therese was done for. Chuckling, Carol kissed her neck again, leaving a second bright red lip stick stain on the fair skin.

“You didn’t come all this way to pick me up just to-” Therese trailed off as she rocked her hips back against Carol, feeling the strap through the fabric of their clothes.

“No, I wanted to surprise you when we got home,” Carol mumbled, her fingers making quick work of the buttons on Therese’s outfit, “..you know how much of a hassle it is to put all those buckles in place. But when you took so long with your last client, I was thinking...”

She finished her thought with a sharp grind of her own hips against Therese, whose hand flew up and pressed against the mirror to catch herself before she fell forward, barely balancing on her tiptoes. When she slipped her arms out of the shirt with Carol’s help, her hand left a print behind on the newly cleaned mirror, and Carol clucked her tongue.

“Oh, dear, looks like we’re not done cleaning here yet,” she said. “You’ve made a mess of your work.”

“You’re lucky no one else is booked for the evening,” Therese gasped. Carol ran her fingers over her breasts, teasing at the edges of her bra, before tugging it down and using her fingernails to raise goosebumps on her skin. 

“I don’t think you would’ve said no either way,” Carol whispered cheekily, making Therese huff out a laugh, quickly replaced by another grunt of pleasure as Carol rocked her hips again. 

Carol let Therese go only for a moment, to unzip her own trousers and clumsily untuck her blouse, lust beginning to cloud her mind. Therese threw off her bra and spun around on the spot, dropping to her knees before Carol could protest.

“Baby-,” the blonde began, but Therese had already yanked everything down and took the toy in her mouth as deep as she could. Carol let out a low groan as the sudden push against her made her clit throb. 

Therese knew how to make her quiver, knew how to make her beg, but Carol wasn’t having any of that today. Not even when Therese spat on the strap and sucked so _loudly_ that Carol’s ears flushed red at the sound of it. 

She put a hand in the fine brown hair and pulled, sharply, letting the strap go with a ‘ _pop’._ Therese pouted at the loss, and her hands, which had been gripping Carol’s firm thighs, traveled up towards the harness. Her fingers wiggled underneath the contraption and brushed lightly against Carol’s clit, making her curse loudly. 

Therese took the distraction to her advantage, dipped her fingers to her entrance, and took the toy in her mouth again. Carol could become addicted to the way her cheeks hollowed as she sucked in, the way her green eyes stared at her hazily. But when Therese’s fingers started rubbing and prodding a little too confidently, she knew she wanted control again.

She yanked Therese up, her chin wet with saliva, and attacked her mouth with a vengeance. They kissed roughly, Carol pressing Therese up until she was teetering on her toes again and she had to fling her arms around the blonde to keep from falling.

Carol pried her away and let her catch herself to pull Therese’s jeans down as far as possible, running her fingers over her panties and chuckling at how damp they were. 

Therese mewled, her neck and chest shining with beading sweat. She wanted to spread her legs, wanted to wrap around Carol, open herself up, but Carol kept rubbing firmly but slowly, and she could only tremble.

Her legs still confined with her jeans up to her mid thighs, Carol urged her to turn around again for her, her torso completely exposed in the mirror’s reflection.

“Oh my...” Carol breathed in Therese’s ear, rolling her nipples between her fingertips. “Someone should be photographing _you,_ my dear.”

She was a vision, dark eyeshadow smudging, her stomach rippling with tremors and hasty breaths. And then Carol tugged her underwear down and slid two fingers against her, and she cried out. 

Carol sucked her fingers, tasting the musk of her lover and smelling her heavenly scent before reaching down again, from behind, and firmly pushing those two teasing fingers inside.

“Oh!” Therese gasped at the intrusion, and Carol’s other arm wrapped around her middle, enamoured by the little twitches in Therese’s eyebrows that she could watch in the mirror.

“You’re so _tight,_ angel,” Carol growled. “Do you like it like this? Like how tight it feels?”

Therese nodded. Carol had her hoisted up where she could feel the edge of the vanity desk nudge at her clit with every thrust of Carol’s hand, shooting shivers of pleasure up her spine.

“I’m almost tempted to urge you to be one of those Playboy models,” Carol groaned, “take photos of how gorgeous you look, especially when you're like this. Why no one has taken you on as a model yet, I’ll never understand.”

“Because I’m much better behind the camera,” Therese huffed. 

“Oh, I beg to differ,” Carol gripped her jaw, and Therese opened her eyes, staring into the mirror, into Carol’s sultry eyes. “Look at how fine you look; how elegant, yet disheveled. I’d pay a fortune to have _this_ look hanging on my wall forever. You, coming undone; absolutely perfect, my perfect angel.”

Her fingers thrust hard, and curled up, and Therese felt her clit grind against the wood, and she came. It was a sharp, short orgasm, one that faded far too quick, but left her incredibly wet and aching for more. 

Carol, impatient as ever when she was aroused like this, pulled Therese’s jeans down to below her knees, to allow her legs to spread, but only a little more. And then, with the slick from Therese’s cunt and her saliva, she pressed the strap inside, filling her up with a hasty, inelegant thrust. They both groaned as their bodies joined together, and Therese could barely hold herself up as Carol set a furious, demanding pace, jaw clenched. The brunette pressed both hands flat against the mirror, looking at how Carol grabbed her hips, how her eyes raked up from her ass, to her back, and then met her gaze in the mirror. 

It was such a tight fit, such a _deliciously_ tight fit, and Therese felt herself losing her mind with how dirty and ferocious it felt. 

Carol wormed her hand around and between Therese’s legs, finding the hard tip of her clit with ease. The thrusting must have hurt her hand at least a little as it came in contact with the desk, but it barely took three thrusts for Therese to tip over again, because the consistent rubbing of Carol’s fingertips made her see stars. 

Carol didn’t stop, chasing her own release as she kept pounding, and Therese choked out incessant whimpers as the toy kept rubbing inside her. 

But Therese knew she wouldn’t be able to come like this; the angle wasn’t right and the harness wasn’t enough friction against her clit. She pushed up with what little strength she had, halting her lover’s thrusting. Carol watched her questioningly, barely containing herself, and then Therese reached around to push her fingers underneath the harness, until it was between the base of the cock and Carol’s mons. 

Carol cried out, biting Therese’s shoulder as her young lover reached for her clit, rubbing firmly and as quickly as she could in the confined space she had. Carol seemed to lose her control, forehead creasing and hands grabbling at Therese’s waist. She managed to thrust against Therese’s fingers, making her whimper at the cock pressing deeper again, but the brunette didn’t relent until she felt that familiar tremble, and then the gush of warmth over her fingers. 

Carol’s hands were nearly gripping her hard enough to bruise. It took several moments for the heat in them both to settle, and Therese kept her fingers pressed against Carol’s clit for as long as the shocks racked through her body.

Then, Carol tugged her hand away and slipped out the toy before practically ripping the harness apart and shaking off her pants in the process. Her naked form bracketed Therese’s in the mirror, rubbing soothingly up and down her arms, her back. 

“Fuck,” was all she managed to say. Therese giggled, pressing her head back onto Carol’s shoulder as the blonde enveloped her, “love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Therese whispered, her throat dry and feeling exhausted. 

Prying away, Carol grimaced at the sound of her body unsticking from Therese’s, their sweat and juices making them gleam in the light. Therese laughed at the expression, the feral sex beast not as present anymore as Carol checked her smudged makeup. She turned and grabbed Carol’s face, tearing her gaze away from the mirror as she began kissing her languidly and slowly, until Carol melted in her hold again.

“There’s a bathroom down the hall on the left,” Therese suggested as Carol fanned herself, trying to get rid of the flushed look spread over her chest and face. “You go first, I have even more things to clean up in here now.”

Carol grinned lovingly, putting on her underwear and blouse as Therese hoisted her jeans up again. They were sticky and uncomfortable, but it would have to do, at least until they got home. Chinese takeout would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT’S UP, i’m alive. Yeah if you’ve been here for a while, you’ll probably see that I tend to go through phases of *very present online and posting lots of content* to then *disappearing for days or weeks at a time*. I always come back, I promise! Sometimes it just takes a while to crank up the motivation again, but I appreciate all of you who have stuck around thus far <3


End file.
